Sentimientos que no sabía que tenía
by Ulquii
Summary: Realmente no creyó que en algún punto de su vida se encontraría en tal situación. Pero dando una vista al pasado, ciertamente había subestimado su futuro. (Escrito para JamesandKeith Week) Rating M por contenido adulto en futuros capítulos.
1. Competencia

Antes que nada, hola.

Este fanfic lo escribí hace más o menos medio año, en inglés. Y hasta hace poco lo traduje para publicarlo en wttpd (donde está completo), y olvidé que quería también publicarlo aquí (?

En cualquier caso, esto lo escribí para la semana de James x Keith, con prompts cada día y terminando en un octavo día que fue "A su lado", publicado aquí mismo y en wttpd.

Espero les guste la lectura y ésta será la única nota de mi parte, lo juro akjfadjsdgf

* * *

Realmente no creyó que en algún punto de su vida se encontraría en tal situación. Pero dando una vista al pasado, ciertamente había subestimado su futuro.

El aliento contra su cara, pesado y corto, le hizo volver a tumbos a la realidad, los ojos fijos en la boca abierta a centímetros de la suya. Y su cabeza, tan atareada y falta de oxígeno después de tanto esfuerzo, no podía recordar cómo había llegado ha estar en esa situación, en esa posición.

Ciertamente recordaba que estaba en un pequeño entrenamiento antes de sus actividades diarias, en éstas incluidas la práctica con los MFE y un par de reuniones oficiales después de recuperar a la tierra de una raza alienígena. Y aunque hasta cierto punto le pareciera rutinario, era increíblemente emocionante el día a día conociendo más sobre el universo que nunca creyó ser capaz de conocer más a fondo.

Era de esos días en los que quería pelear mano a mano, derrotar a sus compañeros y a uno que otro senior o junior que se atreviera a retarlo, y seguir con su título de invicto en la academia, pudiendo presumirlo todo lo que quisiera.

—Invicto, ¿eh?

Respingó, quitando los ojos de Kinkade derrotado en el suelo, para mirar hacia la entrada del gimnasio, tragando al ver el brillo violeta en los ojos mirándolo con atención. Casi sintió pena de haberlo declarado él mismo después de tumbar con facilidad a su compañero de MFE.

—Me parece un título que va a durar poco—escuchó a uno de los paladines, _McClain_, pensó después de esforzarse un poco en reconocer la voz y no perderse en la pequeña sonrisa interesada que iluminaba los orbes púrpuras—, ¿o qué dices, Keith? ¿Prefieres dejarlo disfrutar un poco?

Keith desvió la mirada, la sonrisa aun pintada en su boca, y James puso los ojos en blanco, por fin concentrándose en el vanidoso paladín azul y dándole un análisis rápido de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo dos años invicto—apuntó cruzándose de brazos—. Ningún cadete ha podido derrotarme durante ese tiempo y tú repentinamente llegas en un león robótico y, ¿dices con toda seguridad que puedes derrotarme?

Escuchó a los otros dos que los acompañaban aguantar la risa con un bufido, mientras la chica alienígena, _Allura_, quizás, se veía divertida por el cuestionamiento. McClain, por otro lado, hizo algo similar a un puchero y bufó.

—_¡Por favor!_—escuchó a la de lentes soltar con tono exagerado—¿Lance? ¡¿Retándote a un mano a mano?!

—Créeme que preferiría dejarte inconsciente desde la distancia con una piedra—dijo el más alto, recibiendo un codazo de McClain.

_Holt y Garret_, recordó alzándoles una ceja.

—No me refería a mí, Griffin—explicó McClain ondeando su mano hacia él con desinterés y luego palmeando el hombro de Keith—. Pero pongo en juego al mejor de los paladines.

James sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al ver a Keith sonreírle brevemente a Lance antes de volver la mirada a él, su gesto más orgulloso que al inicio.

—Suena interesante—contestó ladeando la cabeza, su sonrisa elevándose más de un lado—, ¿aceptas retadores?

Bufó, cambiando de peso a su otra pierna para aparentar su nerviosismo, e hizo un gesto hacia el colchón en el que estaba parado, invitándole a entrar al campo de pelea.

Los ánimos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar mientras Keith atravesaba el espacio aglomerado de gente, gran parte cadetes con demasiado tiempo libre y comandantes que pasaban por ahí entre sus actividades. James se sintió de repente más nervioso por tanto público, temiendo que el karma le haya llegado de tanto alardear de su título como invicto.

Pero no podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

Sí, Keith pateó su trasero, no muy literalmente, cuando eran nuevos en la academia. Y sí, Keith había pasado bastante tiempo en el espacio en estos últimos años. Y sí, Keith era ahora líder del equipo que había salvado a la humanidad y había caído en una bola de fuego a la atmósfera de la Tierra después de una explosión masiva.

Pero todo eso no lo hacía un mejor peleador de lo que dos años como mejor cadete de Garrison dentro de tres años defendiendo la Tierra lo habían hecho a él. Y tomando en cuenta que Keith y el resto habían pasado tres años desaparecidos por ahí mientras él combatía para la supervivencia humana, aunque Keith se veía extrañamente mayor que el resto, no lo hacía mejor peleador que él.

Por supuesto que estaba _tan_ equivocado.

El sube y baja de su pecho no hacía más que marearlo más de lo que ya estaba, el peso sobre su torso, presionando y no dejándole completar los respiros, le debilitaban más los brazos, uno de ellos atrapados entre un giro de muñeca de su adversario y el otro bajo una rodilla. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, y sabía que aunque intentara quitarse a Keith de encima no podría ni siquiera levantar los talones para hacer el intento.

Y no ayudaba en nada tener el aliento tibio ajeno pegándole en el rostro, no dejándole tener ni un respiro de oxígeno limpio para intentar despejarse al menos un poco.

Keith lo había derrotado antes, por supuesto que lo derrotaría de nuevo a pesar del tiempo pasado.

—¿Te rindes?—jadeó con una sonrisa en sus labios, y James tuvo un brillo de orgullo en el fondo de su vergüenza al saber que al menos lo había dejado sin aliento—Ríndete, Griffin.

Entrecerró los ojos, moviendo un poco su brazo izquierdo y gruñendo ante el jalón de su ligamento, y notó el agarre de Keith aflojarse levemente para evitar zafarle el hombro.

—¿Y bien?

El sonido de la multitud viendo la pelea se había enmudecido en algún momento por la adrenalina ensordeciéndolo, pero poco a poco llegaba a sus oídos los gritos de ánimo y emoción, y se obligó a ignorarlos, fulminando a Keith con la molestia que la poca energía que le quedaba le permitía, finalmente frunciendo el ceño más al sentirse extrañamente cómodo entre el piso y el cuerpo de Keith.

—Griffin.

Lo sintió removerse sobre él, y apretó el puño que tenía contra el piso, tragando seco al darse cuenta de la rebuscada intimidad en la situación: el olor de su sudor mezclado con el de Keith, los respiros duros contra sus labios, el cómodo pero extraño peso sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándolo, el ruido del público tan fuerte que estaba seguro que cualquier cosa dicha entre ellos podría pasar desapercibida a pesar de tanta atención sobre ellos.

Y James no comprendió por qué su mente divagaba en la banalidad de sus posiciones, en el brillo de humedad sobre la piel de Keith, en el despeinado desastre de su cabello negro, en su propio nombre murmurado con consternación.

—¿James?

Apretó la mandíbula, la sangre que obviamente necesitaba en su cerebro yéndose de forma abrupta a otra parte de su cuerpo. Y obviamente no iba a quedarse ahí admirando el halo de luz centellando alrededor del rostro de Keith hasta que _cierta cosa_ fuese notoria.

—Me rindo.


	2. Fantasía

Nuevamente, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa posición.

Pero estaba otra vez entre una superficie dura y el cuerpo de Keith, ambos respirando pesado en el rostro del otro, el aliento sobre su boca estremeciéndole de maneras demasiado _buenas_.

Se preguntó si peleaban de nuevo, si estaban en un combate limpio mano a mano, pero no percibía a la multitud a su alrededor mirando la pelea. No podía escuchar sus ánimos y ni gritos de emoción. No podía ver sus siluetas borrosas entre la distancia. No podía sentir el calor de la habitación debido al número de gente.

Ah, pero el calor de Keith pegado a su cuerpo era bastante, el sudor pegando la ropa a sus pieles y sus pechos rozándose cada que Keith y él respiraban al mismo tiempo. Todo era demasiado íntimo.

Pronto notó que en realidad ambos estaban solos en la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz iluminando majestuosamente la figura de Keith sobre la suya.

No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Keith: en su peso restringiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo con precisión, el poderoso latido de corazón contra sus costillas e ignoraba a quién le pertenecía, los largos suspiros que a veces caían a sus labios y acariciaban sus propios jadeos entrecortados, el calor encima de todo su cuerpo, el fuerte olor almizclado y sudor.

Era demasiado.

Intentó moverse, sólo causando que sus muñecas volvieran a lo duro del piso con más fuerza de la necesaria, y sintió un escalofrío abrirse paso por su columna vertebral ante el gruñido grave y rasposo proveniente de Keith. Se tensó instintivamente al sentirlo inclinarse más sobre él, la punta de su nariz rozando levemente su pómulo y su aliento rebotándole en la boca.

—¿Q-qué estás...?

Algo húmedo y caliente en la curva de su mandíbula le hizo forzarse a sí mismo contra el frío suelo, asustado de la repentina necesidad de mover su cadera hacia arriba para más contacto. Se quedó quieto, expectante de otro movimiento de, y saltó levemente ante el resoplido corto directo contra su piel humedecida.

—Griffin...—le murmuró contra la garganta, sus labios rozándole provocativamente en su pulso y subiendo hacia su oreja—. Quieto.

Apretó los dientes, inconscientemente arqueando su cuello para dejarlo más a disposición, y contuvo un lamento en el fondo de su garganta cuando varios besos fueron regados a lo largo de su piel expuesta, demasiado dulces y cuidadosos a pesar del tono severo de la orden. Tuvo que morderse la lengua al sentir una de las piernas de Keith deslizarse entre las suyas, y no pudo evitar moverse contra los movimientos insistentes pero gentiles presionándole la entrepierna.

—Ah, mierda—soltó en un jadeo, los ojos cerrándosele mientras sus caderas embestían hacia arriba para seguir teniendo contacto.

—He dicho 'Quieto'—Keith le murmuró en el oído, un roce de dientes causándole un estremecimiento, y su espalda se arqueó dolorosamente lejos del piso.

—K-keith...

Casi se odió por oírse tan necesitado, pero la sonrisa estirándose en su piel y el suspiro sin aliento en su oído le causó un brillo de orgullo sobre sí mismo en el pecho y una tensión cada vez más difícil de contener en el fondo de su vientre.

—Griffin— Keith repitió soltando sus muñecas con lentitud y deslizando los dedos todo el camino de sus brazos hasta su cuello y hombros, sus besos bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula—, te ves...

El rugido que tembló en su pecho hizo un camino hasta su piel como un ronroneo, haciéndole aferrarse a sus hombros y sintiendo los dedos ajenos curiosear por sobre su pecho y apretar sus músculos con la perfecta cantidad de fuerza. Atrapó su cabello, húmedo y suave, en un puño en un intento de aferrarse a algo en la realidad y empujándolo más hacia el hueco de su cuello.

—Y-yo... ah...—intentó cuando los besos continuaron cayendo en su cuello y las manos bajaron hasta su abdomen, la insistente presión entre sus piernas deslizándose con demasiada más tranquilidad— K-keith, necesito...

Un pequeño ajuste de sus caderas y James se encontró perdiendo el aire en un gemido, la erección ajena caliente contra la suya aún a través de la ropa haciendo que se removiera. Terminó embistiendo hacia ella sin siquiera dejar a la vergüenza llegar a su cabeza, los pequeños jadeos pegando en su clavícula en besos abiertos y torpes le hacían olvidar completamente la lógica de la maldita situación en la que estaba.

Keith estaba en sus brazos, su cabello enredado atrapado en su puño y su boca húmeda besando cada centímetro de su cuello. Estaba arremetiendo contra él con la misma necesidad y desesperación que él, con demasiada ropa de por medio y con sus músculos abdominales contrayéndose bajo la ropa.

Se encontró a sí mismo buscando una manera de contestar los besos con caricias suyas, rasguñando su espalda sin pensar cuando se sentía _demasiado bien_ y jalando su cabello para obligarlo a verle a los ojos. Sus alientos volvieron a entremezclarse, y mientras los fuertes movimientos se volvieron más erráticos y los ojos de Keith lucharon por mantenerse abiertos y no irse hacia atrás para mirarle, supo que también estaba tan, pero tan cerca del orgasmo que podía saborearlo en la pesadez de su lengua.

Quería ver su rostro torcerse cuando se corriera contra su erección. Quería escuchar el sonido que su voz haría cuando su cadera titubeara. Quería sentir su aliento entrecortado contra su propio gemido cuando temblara al desbordarse de placer.

Pero nunca creyó que querría tanto aquello que no pensó.

—¡J-james...!

Su boca abierta en algo casi silencioso que estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de no haber sido capaz de oír, justo después de que su nombre fuese _lloriqueado_ demasiado alto, y sus labios acariciando los suyos en algo parecido a un beso, le empujaron agresivamente al abismo del orgasmo más agresivo que había sentido en su vida.

Y el temblor de su propio cuerpo contra nada en absoluto le hicieron abrir los ojos a la oscuridad de su habitación, la piel partiéndosele en escalofríos y su cadera embistiendo torpemente bajo sus sábanas, un líquido caliente atravesando y apoderándose de su ropa interior.

La nube del orgasmo se despejó con mucha lentitud, pero la realización de lo que había sucedido le hizo incorporarse de golpe, toda satisfacción que pudo dejarlo embelesado por horas olvidada de inmediato ante la pesada y profunda vergüenza de lo sucedido.

Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Keith Kogane.


	3. Cielo

Era difícil verle a los ojos. Principalmente porque lo único que trataba que trataba de encontrar en ellos era la oscuridad del deseo que lo mareaba. O el brillo de esperanza y cariño que le gustaba imaginar en ellos. Era difícil verle a los ojos cuando siempre los veía nublados y desenfocados, mirándolo hacia abajo con jadeos que formaban vagamente su nombre.

Los sueños no habían dejado de atormentarlo. En todo caso, habían empeorado cada vez más, volviéndose más intensos, más reales. Tanto que siempre despertaba temblando en el orgasmo, sus labios murmurando el nombre de Keith como si de un mantra se tratara.

Su perspectiva había cambiado muy drásticamente.

No podía concentrarse en las reuniones cuando estaba en la misma habitación que él. No podía dejar de sentir una extraña atracción hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado. No podía evitar lanzar miradas erradas en su dirección y removerse en su lugar al recordar lo que su mente le había fabricado la noche anterior para entretenerlo.

Era una tortura.

Y lo único que podía para escapar de ella era volar.

Ajustó los controles una vez más, gruñendo ante el jalón en sus dedos, y dejó caer el avión en picada, cerrando los ojos un momento para sentir la adrenalina de la caída; su estómago volcándose, su cabeza mareándose por la velocidad de su sangre, sus oídos ensordeciéndose cada vez más por el constante ruido de la alarma.

Era la única forma en la que podía huir de sus pensamientos, de sus necesidades, de sus deseos.

De Keith.

—James.

Arrugó la nariz y contuvo el insulto que se le formó en automático tras la lengua, abriendo los ojos y estabilizando el avión con un movimiento.

—Kinkade—murmuró, y resintió que sonara más como una advertencia.

—Tus motores no van a resistir las maniobras que estás haciendo—dijo con voz monótona a través de los comunicadores privados, aunque James podía oír su regaño en el fondo—. Estás siendo demasiado descuidado.

James resopló, bajando la revolución de las turbinas y bajando al nivel del avión de Kinkade a unos cuantos metros.

—No hago nada riesgoso—se justificó viendo los datos de la aeronave, alzando la ceja ante un número fuera de lo promedio—. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Te he visto hacer esa caída libre demasiadas veces en las últimas pruebas—mencionó Kinkade girando un poco para acercarse más a su avión—. Tres únicamente este entrenamiento.

James puso los ojos en blanco, y por el suspiro de Kinkade supo que también él estaba exasperado.

—¿Maniobras evasivas?—preguntó dando una mirada ladeada al avión junto al suyo.

—James...—le escuchó reprenderle, pero James escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz.

—Atrápame si puedes, Ryan.

Aceleró abruptamente, dejando su aliento en el aire detrás de él junto con todos sus pensamientos vulgares.

Giró hábilmente entre las nubes, bajando lo suficiente para rozar las alas peligrosamente cerca de los cañones del desierto, y se dejó llevar por el movimiento, concentrándose lo necesario para no estrellarse. Sonrió al ver el avión de Kinkade haciendo como su sombra, siguiéndole de cerca e imitando todos sus movimientos con precisión.

Se propuso a perderlo en una curva, poniendo la velocidad al máximo y desapareciendo en un susurro de aire.

—¡James!

Entrecerró los ojos, bloqueando los regaños de Kinkade de su cabeza y concentrándose en esquivar los montones de roca a su alrededor que amenazaban por destruir su vehículo, disfrutando de la velocidad y la adrenalina que sólo esos aviones especializados podían otorgarle. Rio por lo bajo, enmudeciendo los ruidos de esfuerzo de las turbinas, y giró entre varias grietas del cañón, esquivando y haciendo vueltas cerradas en un quiebre para evitar estrellarse de lleno en la pared de piedra rojiza.

Pero, aunque quisiera ignorar toda la realidad a su alrededor, aun cuando quisiera poder huir de todo lo que pensaba en momentos de soledad por tan sólo unos míseros minutos, la alarma timbrándole en los oídos y la luz roja parpadeando cegadoramente en su cara, le hizo regresar a la tierra de manera prácticamente de cara.

Literalmente.

El avión se giró ligeramente hacia otra dirección que había indicado, y esa mínima rotación en el eje le quitó el control preciso de sus maniobras. Maldijo forzando al avión a salir de los cañones de manera descuidada, y un pequeño golpe en la ala con el borde de la piedra inclinó por completo la cabina, el cristal frente a él dando de lleno contra la arena.

Alcanzó a apagar los motores antes de la colisión y evitó estrellarse mortalmente en la superficie relativamente suave, pero, aunque la luz roja parpadeante dejó de iluminarle la cara, las ruidosas alarmas no se detenían.

Respiró un momento, el corazón ensordeciéndole más que la alarma de la aeronave, y lejanamente escuchó la voz alterada de Kinkade, pidiendo una y otra vez que le contestara o diera una señal de vida.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo—gruñó buscando el botón de la escotilla para que se abriera y le dejara salir del vehículo—. Te dije que te callaras un momento.

Kinkade titubeó un momento, y sus regaños continuaron más altos y duros que antes. James puso los ojos en blanco y saltó fuera de la nave, arrancándose el casco de la cabeza y lanzándolo al suelo sólo para hacer que se _callara la maldita boca_.

—Joder—maldijo sosteniéndose la cabeza y volviendo la mirada a su MFE para revisar fugazmente los daños al tiempo que sentía la de Kinkade aterrizar a una distancia segura. Escuchó desde su casco la voz de Leifsdottir y Rizavi preguntando lo que había pasado pero no le importó contestar.

Iverson iba a matarlo.

Resistió los regaños duros y firmes del comandante con la cabeza baja y el rostro torcido en decepción a sí mismo, sin ninguna palabra para defenderse. Sentía a muchos de los que estaban en el hangar mirarlo con pena mientras Iverson se desataba con él por cada pequeña estúpida acción que había hecho en cada entrenamiento desde hacía un tiempo. Y justo cuando Iverson regañó a Kinkade por no haber sido más firme con sus órdenes para detenerlo, James se sintió nauseabundo, apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos en impotencia.

No sólo había afectado su récord perfecto, también había afectado a los de su equipo, y no podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de la situación, porque Keith había hecho exactamente lo mismo en sus días como cadetes. Al menos a él sí le importaba el bien de su equipo.

—¿Quedó claro, Oficial Griffin?

Respiró hondo y trató de que la frustración no se mostrara en su cara.

—Sí, señor.

Algo se movió en la orilla de su vista y olvidó que Iverson seguía regañándole al encontrarse con los ojos púrpuras.

Le miraba desde una distancia prudente, sus pies direccionados hacia donde estaba el hangar de los leones, y James maldijo su terrible suerte al ser regañado justo cuando Keith decidía ir a volar su león. Vio su boca apretarse en algo parecido a pena y se obligó a quitar la mirada de él, nuevamente pegándola en el suelo para concentrarse en las órdenes que Iverson le daba.

Casi se causa un daño en el cuello al respingar la cabeza tan rápido.

—¿Q-qué?

—Me oyó claramente, Oficial—escupió severamente—. Los daños ha su nave no han sido demasiados y serán arreglados en un par de días, pero su incompetencia e inmadurez en el entrenamiento no merece una simple advertencia.

Sintió su cara palidecer de golpe.

—Se le tiene prohibido asistir a los entrenamientos hasta nuevo aviso.

_Mierda_.


	4. León

El pasar de los días se había vuelto insoportable.

Al principio había sido complicado adaptarse a la falta del entrenamiento con los MFE. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre durante esas horas y no sabía qué hacer con él para distraerse. En algunos días se volvió insoportable el quedarse encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer nada (técnicamente, porque en realidad había hecho un par de cosas en el intento de bajarse un poco de la nube), y terminó refugiándose en el gimnasio algunas veces, el cansancio pudiendo derrotar un poco a su libido, pero a los pocos días se encontró necesitando una ducha fría al final del entrenamiento físico. O un baño innecesariamente largo para aliviarse un poco.

Afortunadamente para él, no fue suspendido de las misiones que tenían que llevar a cabo.

Pero incluso así, cosas simplemente no se hicieron más sencillas.

Si antes era difícil concentrarse en las reuniones, ahora era imposible con Keith siempre siendo uno de los miembros más presentes al ser líder de Voltron. Siempre con una sonrisa determinada, o una expresión seria y firme, hablando con un tono diplomático, que a James todavía le parecía irreconocible, aunque lo escuchara todos los días, sobre planes, alianzas, ataques, enemigos y civilizaciones que tenían gran importancia de conocerse para el bien del futuro.

Por supuesto que James no lograba entender nada por estar más concentrado en el movimiento de su boca, o el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos violetas, o los tics nerviosos de sus manos, o el pequeño mechón de cabello que se salía de lugar a la altura de su oreja cuando llegaba unos minutos tarde.

James no podía concentrarse en el Paladín Rojo, líder de Voltron, hablando sobre todas las cosas de importancia para la humanidad. Sólo podía pensar en Keith Kogane existiendo a un par de metros de él.

Y ahora, en otro de sus intentos de encontrar algo más que hacer para mantenerse ocupado, se encontraba pateando una piedra fuera de lugar en el hangar más lejano. Recién habían salido de una reunión especialmente larga en la que James no podía dejar de prestar atención a los altos y bajos de la voz de Keith mientras explicaba la importancia de Balmera, y su escuadrón tenía entrenamiento después de la reunión, así que terminó vagando en el hangar vacío.

Había caminado hasta ahí con la cabeza revuelta en todo lo que esos estúpidos sueños le causaban y las molestas distracciones que Keith creaba, comenzando a patear la piedra en algún lugar en el camino y logrando distraerse con la simplicidad de la acción.

Pero su mente seguía siendo un desastre.

Era ilógico que después de cuatro años sin tener a Keith cerca, haya llegado, así como así, y se haya apoderado de su mente con una sola mirada. Y, aunque James se avergonzaba de admitirlo, lo había hecho desde que Keith se quejó de haber robado su tiro, viéndose demasiado bien en esa armadura blanca y roja y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

De por sí había sido difícil olvidar a ese idiota después de que fuera expulsado para que volviera como una versión más madura y sexy de sí mismo.

Era injusto.

Pateó con fuerza a la pobre piedra sin pensar, en un intento en vano de liberar frustración, y el horrible ruido metálico que hizo después de rebotar con la pared frente a él y entrar a otro hangar le hizo respingar en su lugar, haciendo una mueca cuando algo pareció caer y esparcirse por el piso con un ruido dramático.

—Mierda—susurró, apresurándose a seguir su pequeño proyectil, asustado de haber roto algo importante y que su castigo se prolongara por su ineptitud.

Se asomó con precaución, esperando que nadie haya sido atraído por el estruendo, y suspiró aliviado al ver una caja de herramientas volcada al pie de una mesa de trabajo, la causante del desastre abandonada junto a una llave inglesa. Sintió la tensión en sus hombros relajarse un poco, y se animó a acercarse a las herramientas esparcidas, tomándose su tiempo en recoger las herramientas y colocarlas en su lugar.

Resopló, cerrando la caja y poniéndola sobre la mesa, congelándose al ver la cabeza del León Negro en el otro lado del hangar. Cruzó el lugar en silencio y se detuvo frente al semicírculo que los cinco leones hacían en el espacio abierto, observándolos vagamente de uno a uno.

El verde era extrañamente compacto, más pequeño que el resto, y tenía un escudo sobre su espalda. Y el rojo tenía un aura que atraía automáticamente a quien lo viese.

Sin embargo, el más majestuoso era el negro.

Casi parecía estar esperando, solemne, en el centro de la media luna formada, y era mucho más grande de lo que James había imaginado en un principio, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad nunca se había parado frente a sus patas hasta ahora.

Lo observó en silencio unos segundos, su cuello comenzando a dolerle por el esfuerzo de mirar hasta la punta de su hocico desde el piso, y continuó avanzando frente a él, admirando cada pequeño detalle en el metal visible.

Era algo increíble, especialmente por su tamaño y la velocidad con la que volaba y estrellaba naves enemigas.

Se preguntó cómo fue que Keith terminó pilotándolo.

Claro que sabía de las habilidades innatas de Keith en los simuladores, pero viendo al resto de los paladines, no parecía ser un requisito el saber volar una nave adecuadamente. Había escuchado en algún momento sobre una profundidad más allá del entendimiento de cómo los pilotos terminaron siendo sus paladines. Algo sobre cómo en realidad los leones eran los que elegían a sus paladines. Algo sobre cómo solamente contestaban a los pilotos adecuados.

Era casi como si aseguraran que estaban vivos.

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco. No era que fuese escéptico, pero sonaba más a algo de una película o un programa de televisión.

Quizás si pudiera estar ahí cuando algo así pasara, así como con la transformación de Atlas en la última pelea, transformándose en un enorme robot que ayudó a Voltron, todo gracias a algo que Shiro hizo y que nadie podía explicar realmente.

—Veamos...—dijo agachándose junto a una de las patas del León Negro y buscando por algo que podría abrir la escotilla.

Frunció el ceño, no encontrando nada como un interruptor o un botón, o quizás una pantalla que pudiera ayudarlo a entrar al león, y bufó.

—¿Qué? ¿Realmente funcionas con magia?

No hubo respuesta, obviamente.

—Sólo Keith puede pilotarte, ¿eh? —preguntó bajando la mirada a las garras de acero y resoplando— ¿O me estás diciendo que no soy digno de tu poder?

Se quedó quiero al pensar que en serio tendría una respuesta, suspirando ante el silencio y pensando que quizás ésa era la respuesta del león.

—¿Y qué? ¿Kogane sí lo es?—preguntó, girándose un poco a los otros leones pero regresando su atención al negro—¿Es porque es mitad galra o algo así?

Silencio, de nuevo, y James casi se da un golpe en la cabeza al darse cuenta que intentaba razonar con una máquina.

—¿O quizás es solamente para volverme loco? —preguntó exasperado—Porque si Keith no hubiera regresado llamando tanto la atención, estoy bastante seguro que no hubiera perdido mi sanidad tan fácilmente.

Se giró y se recargó en la pata, respirando hondo y esperando un tiempo por una respuesta que realmente quería, pero sabía que sólo escucharía el lejano eco de su propia voz en el hangar vacío.

—No comprendo cómo se volvió tanto—murmuró bajando la cabeza, sus manos colgando de sus piernas y sus talones manteniéndolo contra el metal del león—. Ya sabes: Keith, el que te pilotea. No creí que fuese a lograr tanto.

Lo pensó un momento, procesando las palabras que había dicho al silencio, y luego negó levemente, riendo demasiado débil y amargo.

—En realidad, siempre lo supe—se corrigió antes de morderse la lengua y suspirar—. Siempre supe que lograría demasiado.

El silencio lo reconfortó un momento y se animó a recargarse más cómodamente en la pata, poniendo sus manos hacia atrás y mirando hacia el león.

—Siempre quise convencerme de que no llegaría a nada por su temperamento—continuó golpeteando sus dedos en el metal—. Y creí que todo llegó a su fin cuando fue expulsado gracias a ello.

Abrió los párpados y se reacomodó en su lugar, mirando al suelo.

—Pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresaría—dijo encogiéndose en hombros un segundo—, de que sería alguien, de que lograría mucho.

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo, pensando brevemente en todas las cosas que había soñado desde su pelea mano a mano, en todas las cosas que pensaba en las reuniones y miradas cruzadas a través de la habitación, de todas las cosas que solía pensar de Keith y qué tan diferentes eran de las que pensaba ahora de él.

No había mucha diferencia.

—Pero no creí que fuese tan...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dio un salto demasiado asustado para disimularlo, y se enderezó de inmediato para ver a su derecha, su corazón retumbándole de forma diferente cuando el miedo se volvió pena, reconociendo la voz y la figura parada junto al león rojo.

—Kei-... Kogane—vaciló desviando la mirada de sus ojos y retrocediendo un paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Griffin?—le preguntó acercándose hasta estar ambos bajo la sombra del león, y hasta ese momento James percibió curiosidad real en su voz.

No se escuchaba hostil ni parecía molesto. Sólo curioso.

—Yo... uh...—James formuló elocuentemente, y Keith lo analizó por un momento, su entrecejo relajándose ante algún pensamiento en su cabeza.

— ¿Tiempo libre?

James frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—No sabes qué hacer con tu tiempo libre, ¿no? —dijo con tono casual, como si estuviesen hablando de cómo se había vuelto más caluroso en esos últimos días—. No parece ser que estés en tu mejor momento, Griffin.

James bufó, más divertido por el comentario que molesto.

—Casi pareciera que estás preocupado por mí—comentó secamente, congelándose al ver la mirada fija de Keith sobre él.

No hubo respuesta a eso, pero Keith continuó hablando con más seriedad.

—Has estado actuando muy extraño—dijo como si eso pudiera justificar su comentario anterior, haciendo a James tragar.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —preguntó de mala gana antes de poder detenerse, molestia raspando las orillas de su voz— ¿Un par de meses por aquí y ya crees que me conoces del todo?

El jalón de los labios de Keith, apretándolos en una línea, hizo su corazón saltar, un dolor comenzando a florecer en el fondo de su pecho.

—Sé que no te conozco tanto como Kinkade—Keith contestó con un susurro bajo, los pulmones de James de repente exigiéndole aire ante los ojos de Keith manteniéndose en el suelo en vez de en su rostro—, pero te conozco desde antes de Garrison, y hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Quería preguntar qué clase de cosas nunca cambiaban, quería saber qué clase de cosas Keith notaba cuando eran jóvenes, quería dejar a su corazón latir con más fuerza con la mínima esperanza de que Keith le prestaba atención a él en ese entonces, y que lo hacía todavía hasta la actualidad.

_No te hagas ilusiones, James._

—No he podido dormir bien—admitió a medias, una pequeña flama dentro de él proporcionándole calidez a sus sentimientos al punto de no importarle que confiara parte de su problema al problema mismo—. Y echar a perder el entrenamiento fue la consecuencia. Es todo.

Los ojos de Keith, índigos en la sombra más que el hermoso violeta que brillaba en la luz, le hizo saber que no era todo, incluso cuando era él mismo quien lo aseguraba. Abrió la boca y James sintió su sangre helarse, pensando que diría en voz alta todo lo que había empujado al fondo de un hoyo en su mente, como si fuese una simple hoja de papel llena de palabras que Keith podía leer y entender fácilmente.

Pero, en lugar de eso, se mordió el labio inferior, y James se encontró a sí mismo mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose qué tanta fuerza era necesaria para robarle un gemido quebrado desde su garganta.

—Oh, James.

Bajó la mirada de golpe, sintiendo su cara arder mientras los pasos hacían un camino hacia donde ellos estaban frente al León Negro, la voz de Shiro funcionando como un ancla que lo jaló directo al suelo.

—Capitán—saludó con un asentimiento, ni siquiera pudiendo ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, deteniéndose a la mitad de su cara—. Yo estaba...

— ¿Tomando un paseo?—Shiro completó con una notoria sonrisa en su voz, y James se sintió lo suficientemente aliviado para darle una mirada— Escuché del incidente—continuó con un tono más serio pero oyéndose más preocupado que severo—, ¿estás bien?

No quería responder a eso, sabiendo que su voz iba a delatar su mentira, así que sólo asintió, dando una vista fugaz a Keith que seguía observándolo pero que luego volteó al León Negro, mirándose contrariado.

—Con permiso—pudo soltar volteándose en su eje y trotando a la puerta, quizás demasiado rápido y descuidado para mostrar profesionalismo.

Y casi se detiene al oír a Keith llamarle, dudando antes de decir su nombre, y a Shiro inmediatamente diciéndolo. Pero no podía controlarlo más, la herida justo a través de su corazón porque estaba teniendo esperanza por las palabras de Keith regresándolo a la realidad con un dolor agudo.

Y en realidad sí se detuvo antes de cruzar el portal, escuchando al resto de los paladines de Voltron entrando al hangar en una conversación animada, y se permitió mirar sobre su hombro hacia Keith, la dolorosa herida que so corazón tenía apuñalándolo más adentro en el pecho al tiempo que sus pulmones soltaron todo el aire como si hubiese sido golpeado en el estómago.

Keith estaba sonriendo.

A Shiro.


	5. Shiro

Cuando volvió a sí mismo, ya estaba caminando de un lado al otro adentro de su habitación, su corazón latiendo lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para hacerle preguntarse si había corrido todo el camino desde el hangar hasta los dormitorios. Pero sus latidos no se tranquilizaron, sólo continuaron golpeando sus costillas tan dolorosamente que se apretó el frente de su camisa, una horrible sensación revolviéndole el estómago en nauseas.

Había algo más ahí con la confusión, algo bastante similar a ira, pero torciéndole las entrañas tan fuertemente que tenía problemas para respirar.

¿Estaba _celoso_?

¿Es en serio?

Soltó un gruñido, dejándose caer en la cama en un tosco rebote, y se golpeó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos, tratando de bajar el dolor de su pecho con otro dolor físico.

No entendía la razón. O quizás lo entendía pero lo negaba tan firmemente que no había pensado en ella detenidamente hasta que una memoria destelló detrás de sus ojos, Keith sonriendo tímidamente a Shiro y haciendo su sangre hervir en furia.

Takashi Shirogane.

_Capitán_ Takashi Shirogane.

Por supuesto.

Si Keith le sonriera a alguien, ese alguien sería Shiro. Después de todo, fue por su recomendación y tutoría que Keith pudo entrar a Garrison. Fue él quien le extendió su mano para ayudarlo y le ofreció un futuro. Fue él su único amigo, y después James se enteró que su única familia, también. Fue él su héroe y a quién siguió en sus días como cadetes. Fue su ausencia la razón detrás de su caída emocional y mental, la razón de que sus contenidos problemas de ira explotaron en rabia, y la razón por la que fue expulsado de la academia.

James todavía recuerda cómo sus ojos se volvieron de un negro tan vacío cuando las impactantes noticias se esparcieron como fuego en pólvora, cómo sus facciones perdieron toda la esperanza y gentileza que tenían cada que Shiro estaba a su lado o sólo era mencionado, cómo el futuro que estaba tan preocupado en mantener al controlar su temperamento y sus emociones impulsivas se rompió en demasiados pedazos como para ser restaurado. Todo cuando Kerberos fue declarado una falla, un error de piloto.

Por supuesto que sería Shiro.

Siempre sería Shiro.

Keith fue a la cuarentena para sacarlo de ahí. Lo siguió al espacio. Se convirtió en su mano derecha como Voltron y como equipo. Lo salvó incontables veces y lo salvaría muchas mas si tuviese que hacerlo, porque James sabía qué tan terco Keith era.

Y ahora estaba celoso de que Shiro fuese siempre el eje de donde giraba la vida entera de Keith.

Pero, ¿quería él ser ese eje? ¿Quería ser el centro de todas sus decisiones? ¿Quería ser objeto y causa de todas sus sonrisas?

Sí, por supuesto que deseaba eso, tan ferviente como deseaba a Keith en su cama, jadeando su nombre.

Sus sentimientos se revolvieron en algo en lo que no quería pensar. Algo a lo que le tenía demasiado miedo. Algo que sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra alguien tan bueno como Shiro, tan inteligente como Shiro, tan encantador como Shiro.

Y pensó firmemente que podría superarlo. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para superar que Keith lo odiaba durante sus años como cadetes, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar sus silencios juiciosos y sus miradas de molestia. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para superar que Keith fue expulsado y no volver a verlo.

Podría superarlo. Tenía que. Y él siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Oh, era tan _ingenuo_.

Todo se fue al diablo desde esa noche sin dormir ni descansar. No podía concentrarse para nada en las reuniones, sus ojos fijos cuidadosamente hacia el suelo. Su concentración en las misiones era lo suficientemente eficiente para llevarlas a cabo, pero su esfuerzo de olvidarse de Keith y superarlo era completamente en vano.

La reunión en la que estaba terminó bastante rápido para él al estar yendo y viniendo sobre sus pensamientos para encontrar una manera de deshacerse de esos inútiles sentimientos, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se percató que la reunión había durado tres horas enteras.

Iba hacia la puerta tras Kinkade, demasiado cansado para ir y soltar tensión en el gimnasio, planeando mejor ir a tomar una siesta que realmente esperaba que no fuese interrumpida por placer.

Pero sus pies se detuvieron automáticamente ante la voz de Keith, murmurando el nombre de Shiro suavemente mientras ambos se quedaban en la mesa, sus cuerpos tan cerca y familiares con el del otro que sólo necesitaban un toque o algún tipo de contacto físico para verse como una pareja real.

Shiro se giró a Keith, la fuerte línea de su barbilla inclinándose hacia abajo para mirarlo a los ojos, y el ardor en su interior hizo erupción otra vez con furia ante la pequeña sonrisa que Keith le dirigió, tan fácil te leer y tan difícil de odiar.

Y a la imagen sólo le hacía falta el enfermizo color rosa a las orillas y los empalagosos brillos alrededor que James no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si era verdad que no estaban juntos. O si lo estaban pero decidieron mantenerlo como un secreto.

Se preguntó si Keith tomó el primer paso debido a su poca paciencia. O si fue Shiro con toda su madurez y responsabilidad. O si de alguna manera uno de los dos se confesó por accidente, seguramente Shiro, y el otro saltó a ello sin detenerse a pensarlo con más detenimiento, seguramente Keith. Pero supuso que Shiro también podía perder el control.

Jadeó por lo bajo, preguntándose a sí mismo si esa pérdida de control se debió a una caricia que duró más de lo esperado, o un abrazo más fuerte de lo debido, o un beso muy inocente o quizás un beso que no era inocente en absoluto.

Un beso...

¿Ya se habrán besado, en primer lugar?

Quizás eran muy tímidos para besarse. O quizás es por eso que la sonrisa de Keith siempre tenía esa tímida curva en la orilla cada que era dedicada a Shiro.

Se preguntó a sí mismo quién besaría a quién. Se preguntó si fue inesperado o deliberado. Tan casto que surgió de la inocencia o tan apasionado que rozaba lo vulgar. Se preguntó a sí mismo si ya habían pasado horas uno arriba del otro entre besos gentiles o quizás besos desesperados, si se habían tocado y arrancado suspiros y jadeos del otro, o si ya habían pasado de las caricias tímidas y dulces y comenzaron con los fuertes agarres y toques furtivos, gimiendo el nombre del otro sin aliento antes de caer al abismo.

Casi no sintió el golpe que se causó en la cabeza cuando la estrelló contra la pared.

—¡¿J-james?!

—Estoy bien—escupió a Rizavi, pasando a su lado sin mirarla para alcanzar la puerta, sintiendo más el pulsante golpe en su frente que el problema que estaba comenzando a crecer bajo su cinturón.

No necesitaba mirar sobre su hombro para saber que captó la atención de bastante gente, incluyendo a la feliz pareja.

Nunca más iba a poder mirarlos a la cara. Nunca. No cuando él, entre sus húmedos pensamientos, inevitablemente se imaginó a sí mismo entre Keith y Shiro.


	6. Mutuo

Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que sus ojos dejaron de encontrarse con los suyos pero se mantenían en su cuerpo más de lo que normalmente debería.

Y no era como si le agradara esa atención, o que fuese siempre consciente de la constante mirada proveniente de él, pero lo comenzó a preocupar que hubiese algo mal y que él no lo supiese.

Y estaba mucho más seguro de que algo estaba mal cuando supo sobre el incidente en el entrenamiento de los MFE, viendo a James siendo regañado sin fin por Iverson, incluso escuchando que fue suspendido de todos los entrenamientos hasta nuevo aviso debido a su incompetencia.

¿James? ¿Incompetente?

Algo definitivamente andaba mal.

Lo encontró mucho más distraído y desconcentrado después de eso, contestando vagamente a preguntas que normalmente contestaría con confianza y profesionalismo. Algunas veces titubeaba y preguntaba cuál era la pregunta de nuevo, evitando cuidadosamente su mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación y luego observándolo cuando pensaba que él no sabía de ello.

Quizás no era algo. Quizás todo estaba mal.

—En realidad, siempre lo supe.

Lo vio ponerse más cómodo contra la pata del León Negro, mirándola desde abajo, y Keith notó que estaba hablando con él.

Más o menos.

Keith se preguntó si él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Siempre quise convencerme de que no llegaría a nada por su temperamento—James continuó haciendo a Keith fruncir el ceño—. Y creí que todo llegó a su fin cuando fue expulsado gracias a ello.

Sí, James estaba hablando de Keith. Y con el León Negro, de todas las personas.

Tuvo que contener un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero entonces recordó las primeras palabras que lo escuchó decir, la molestia desapareciendo así como así.

—Pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresaría—lo escuchó comentar, casi haciéndolo saltar—, de que sería alguien, de que lograría mucho.

Sintió su propio corazón comenzar a latir con más fuerza, molestándolo sin fin, y no podía seguir oyendo aquello, finalmente animándose a interrumpir.

—Pero no creí que fuese tan...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo vio saltar desde la pata del León negro, casi cayendo y poniendo una expresión de shock que le gustaría volver a ver.

Espera, ¿qué?

—Kei- Kogane.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, ¿estaba a punto de llamarlo por su nombre?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Griffin?—preguntó caminando a él, diciendo su apellido solamente porque pensó que sería mejor así. Si James quería que se trataran en un ámbito de nombres y no apellidos, no se hubiese corregido.

No contestó. No que no lo haya intentando -en realidad sí intentó, Keith pensó, pero sólo tartamudeó y luego ya no trató de seguir.

La conversación fue un poco extraña después de eso, Keith preguntándole sobre su nueva adquisición de tiempo libre y un comentario que en realidad no quería que fuese grosero. James dijo que parecía estar preocupado por él, y Keith notó que sí estaba preocupado por él, pero en vez de sólo decirlo como una persona socialmente normal haría, Keith dijo algo sobre su comportamiento, como si con eso pusiese contestar que realmente estaba preocupado.

Pero, bueno, James no lo tomó de la mejor manera, diciendo que no debería saberlo sólo porque ya estuvo algunos meses en la Tierra. Y estaba en lo correcto, al punto que hizo enojar a Keith de una manera muy extraña.

Por supuesto que no lo conocía tanto. Por supuesto que los años habían pasado y ellos no se habían visto. Pero...

—Pero te conozco desde antes de Garrison—se encontró a sí mismo diciendo como un intento de excusa—, y hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Eso era, en realidad, bastante verdadero. Porque James seguía siendo igual de cuidadoso con su uniforme, sin arrugas y en extremo limpio. O el cómo se enderezaba en frente de un superior, firme y fuerte. O cómo arrugaba su nariz en un intento de no estornudar y terminar haciéndolo cuando no podía contenerlo más, disculpándose porque interrumpió incluso cuando fue algo tan trivial como un ámbito fisiológico.

Muchas cosas no cambiaban, así como él era siempre el más capaz y leal cadete en la academia, así como sus entrenamientos iban sin errores si Keith no interfería en ellos, así como era tan preciso y detallado cuando daba órdenes.

Y todas esas cosas estuvieron cambiando durante esas últimas semanas, con el uniforme de James estando un poco desastroso, con sus hombros un tanto caídos, con sus equivocaciones en las reuniones y errores de cálculo en sus entrenamientos.

Estaba fuera de personalidad.

—No he podido dormir bien—mintió. O eso es lo que Keith pensaba, porque había mucho más detrás que no quería decir. Sabía eso—. Y echar a perder el entrenamiento fue la consecuencia. Es todo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar detenidamente cómo responder a eso. Y Shiro llegando al hangar no ayudó en absoluto, comenzando una conversación amistosa con James, en la cual el mismo James no participó demasiado.

"...-s tú."

Volteó al León Negro, sobresaltado.

"Es por ti, Keith."

Keith estaba _consternado_.

—¡¿James?!

Ya estaba mirando cuando vio a James estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo a Rizavi saltar y a Kinkade detenerse. Lo había visto mirándolo a él y a Shiro, justo antes del movimiento abrupto.

Lo vio salir casi corriendo de la sala de reuniones con demasiada desesperación, escuchando a Rizavi preguntarle a Kinkade qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Pensó que usaría un tono de voz similar a cuando hace una broma, porque era fastidiosa a veces, pero sólo había preocupación, justo como Keith sentía aruñándole desde adentro del pecho.

—¿James está bien?—oyó a Shiro preguntar, quizás a otro colega, y Keith volteó a él con rapidez, haciéndolo saltar—¿Keith?

—Shiro, yo...—comenzó, pero no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir en primer lugar. Dio una mirada a la puerta abierta, encontrando a Kinkade viéndolos por un momento antes de irse, y volteó a Shiro de nuevo—. Creo que yo...

—Estás preocupado—Shiro completó, una sonrisa tranquila en su boca—, lo sé. Has estado muy distraído por eso.

Keith frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

Shiro se rio. Se _rio_ de él.

—Anda y ve a hablar con él, ¿está bien?—le dijo con una palmada en el hombro—Tú también lo necesitas.

Keith dejó caer su vista al suelo, aún confundido, pero asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Y, Keith.

Se detuvo en el portal, mirando a Shiro todavía en su lugar en la mesa, tomando algunos papeles de ella.

—Manténme informado.

Keith no lo comprendió, tragando nerviosamente ante la rara oscuridad pintando sus siempre brillantes ojos, pero aun así asintió, saliendo de la sala y tratando de seguir los pasos de James.

Le tomó algunos minutos encontrarlo. Especialmente cuando fue al hangar de los MFE y se detuvo a medio camino recordando que James todavía estaba suspendido del entrenamiento. Pensó que la mejor opción de dónde buscarlo era ir a su dormitorio, pero se detuvo en su lugar cuando oyó su voz en el pasillo de camino a su cuarto, saliendo de la enfermería, y su tono de voz demostraba que estaba agitado y enojado, maldiciendo de una manera tan colorida que nunca había oído de él.

Keith estaba realmente consternado.

—¡Mierda...!

Se asomó desde la puerta, justo a tiempo para verlo patear ferozmente un mueble, y pensó que el metal se doblaría bajo su fuerza. James pensó lo mismo, aparentemente, ambos sorprendiéndose y James gimiendo cuando su pie rebotó del metal con un sonido doloroso y James tuvo que agarrarse el pie para evitar pisar con él, saltando torpemente hacia la camilla en el centro de la habitación y dejándose caer en las sábanas blancas, su boca todavía escupiendo todo tipo de maldiciones y groserías con facilidad.

Esto era lo que fuera de personalidad significaba.

—¡¿Qué carajos...?!

—¿Estás bien?

Lo escuchó jadear, soltándose el pie y mirando hacia él en la puerta, y lo vio hacer una mueca cuando su talón tocó el piso demasiado descuidado.

—¿Parezco estar bien?—le gruñó, levantando su pie herido otra vez para ponerlo en su rodilla para intentar quitarse la bota, su cara deformándose en dolor mientras sus manos jalaban sin cuidado a las agujetas—Joder.

Keith bufó y caminó hacia él, viéndolo congelarse por medio segundo cuando jaló una silla y se sentó frente a él para ayudarle a quitarse la bota.

—¿Qué estás...?—comenzó empujándole las manos, pero Keith empujó las suyas, disparándole una mirada desde la silla—¿Qué?

—Estoy ayudándote—le contestó alcanzando sus agujetas enredadas—, ¿no es obvio?

James bufó, casi molesto.

—Puedo hacerlo solo—dijo moviéndose para volver a empujarle, pero Keith atrapó sus muñecas, esta vez arrugando su nariz con un gruñido de advertencia.

—Quieto, Griffin.

Ignoró su jadeo, aprovechándose de que sus manos se quedaron quietas para desatarle la bota y quitársela, continuando con su calcetín y finalmente siendo capaz de ver sus dedos, comenzando a verse rojizos.

—No parecen estar rotos—comentó mirándoles fijamente, aun cuando no tenía el conocimiento para asegurarlo. No se veían rotos así que no estaban rotos—. Deberíamos de vendarlos, con un poco de pomada, quizás.

No hubo respuesta, y arriesgó una mirada a su rostro, encontrándolo viendo fijamente hacia la pared con un gesto que no parecía de enojo. Keith miró un poco más arriba y encontró el pequeño moretón empezando a florecer en su frente, sus oídos timbrando ante el recuerdo del ruido que hizo su cabeza contra la pared.

Suspiró y se levantó, yendo hacia el mueble que James y él subestimaron, atrayendo la atención de James cuando lo abrió y comenzó a buscar en el cajón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó, el tono de molestia casi perdido en algo más suave que no podía identificar.

—Dije que tenemos que vendarlos—respondió agarrando los vendajes y un pequeño recipiente de pomada, dando una mirada fugaz a los analgésicos.

— ¿Tenemos?—James repitió con incredulidad, y Keith giró los ojos—No necesito tu ayuda, Kogane.

—No la estoy ofreciendo—dijo, pero no le ofreció lo que consiguió del cajón y se sentó para preparar el vendaje.

—¿Y vas a forzarme a tomarla?—James preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, y Keith lo ignoró por un momento—Kogane.

—James—murmuró encontrando sus ojos y viéndolo tensarse. Keith pensó que fue porque sus dedos tomaron su pie—, sólo déjame ayudarte.

No contestó, y Keith lo tomó como un sí, abriendo la pomada y poniendo un poco en los dedos dañados con cuidado, sorprendido cuando James no se quejó, solamente cuando presionaba demasiado fuerte o apretaba mucho el vendaje, solamente por la incomodidad.

—Listo—anunció cortando la venda sobrante y colocando el extremo entre los dobleces.

James se quedó en silencio, empujando a Keith a mirarle el rostro y encontrando sus ojos fijos en el vendaje descuidado. Keith se sintió extraño.

—Vi analgésicos por aquí—Keith continuó sólo para llenar el silencio, levantándose para buscarlos—. Para tu pie y tu frente, y-

—¿Por qué?

Keith se detuvo sin siquiera quitarse del camino, quedándose quieto y volteando a James sentado frente a él.

—¿Qué?—Keith dudó, estando a punto de empezar una explicación de tallada de cómo los analgésicos iban a ayudarle a quitarle el dolor. Estaba terriblemente nervioso.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome?—James preguntó, sus ojos todavía en su pie antes de bajarlo como si no estuviese herido desde un principio—Yo...

Se mordió la lengua, haciendo una mueca, pero Keith sabía que no era por sus dedos. Keith miró hacia abajo también, extrañamente queriendo saber qué palabras eran las que James quería quedarse para sí mismo.

—Estoy preocupado—contestó con honestidad, bufando—. Tenías razón la otra vez. Estaba preocupado por ti, pero sabía que no tenía el derecho de decirlo, así que sólo intenté...

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, sus ojos finalmente encontrando los ojos azul-grisáceos de James, abiertos en clara sorpresa, su expresión tan abierta que Keith se sintió fuera de lugar. Había algo más en sus irises, un brillo, una pequeña esperanza, y Keith nunca creyó que quisiera más de eso por él.

Desde esa distancia, James sentado en la cama y mirando hacia arriba a Keith parado frente a él, sus rodillas rozándose de vez en cuando, Keith podía ver las pesadas ojeras que colgaban de sus pestañas, podía ver el ligero movimiento de sus ojos mientras le observaban cada detalle de su rostro buscando algo, podía ver sus labios dudar en decir algo. Y Keith se encontró a sí mismo ya no concentrado en su rostro, sólo mirando fijamente a su boca, inclinándose sin pensar mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo fugazmente si James estaría consciente de qué tan atractivo era, su respiración entrecortándose dulcemente contra la de Keith antes de besarlo con un toque leve.

Parpadeó, otra vez mirando sus labios, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dando un paso descuidado hacia atrás y tumbando la silla detrás de él. Pero el sonido del golpe contra el suelo no lo molestaron, sus ojos pegados a la expresión de shock de James. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, justo igual a cuando estaban combatiendo, y sus ojos eran más blancos que azules, abriéndose y cerrándose como su boca en confusión.

Mierda.

—Y-yo...—intentó, ni siquiera encontrando en su cabeza una razón por la cual besaría cuando le diera la gana. Acababa de _besar_ a James Griffin. Lo _besó_ sin siquiera preguntar. Lo había _besado_ y su corazón no dejaba de latir ensordecedor contra sus costillas—. L-lo siento, no debí-

Una mano atrapó la suya en su intento de correr hacia la puerta, demasiado impactado con sus propias acciones, demasiado confundido con sus propios sentimientos. _¿Acaso pensó que James era atractivo justo antes de besarlo?_

—¡E-espera!

Keith no se movió, teniendo que tragarse sus problemas personales por un minuto para encarar a James, preparado para ser gritado con furia o ser golpeado hasta la muerte.

Pero encontrar a James viéndose igual de perdido que él estaba, como si no supiera por qué lo había detenido en primer lugar, boqueando sin palabras mientras su rostro se comenzaba a enrojecer.

—T-tú...—lo escuchó titubear, sus ojos encontrando los suyos por un segundo—¿P-por qué...?

Keith no lo sabía. O sí, lo sabía con certeza, pero su cabeza estaba a momentos de colapsar. ¿Qué tan ridículo era tener un enamoramiento por quién sabe cuántos años y de la nada darse cuenta de ello después de besarlo sin su permiso?

E incluso cuando su consciencia seguía diciéndole que estaba mal haber hecho eso, la reacción de James había hecho a su corazón gritar desde el fondo de sus pulmones que no importaba. Lo que realmente importaba era-

—¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

James saltó en su asiento, el sonrojo alcanzando la punta de sus orejas.

—¿Qué?

Keith tragó.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó otra vez, dando un paso corto dentro de su espacio y viéndolo sobresaltarse—Quiero... Quiero besarte.

La boca de James se torció en una mueca, una sonrisa fugaz escapándosele.

—Tú quieres... ¿por qué?—preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, pero eso no parecía ser la respuesta—Si esto es un estúpido intento de ilusionarme, Kogane, juro por dios que te voy a-

—¿Ilusionarte?

Los puños de James se apretaron en su regazo.

—¿Por qué yo te...?—dudó, frunciendo el ceño—¿Por qué te ilusionaría?

James se quedó en silencio, comenzando a morderse el labio antes de mirar a Keith.

No había necesidad de una respuesta. Cada una de las cosas que habían pasado esas últimas semanas llegaron a su mente como una poderosa ola del océano, ahogándolo y golpeándolo contra lo que James estaba diciendo. Contra lo que James estaba sintiendo.

Alcanzó su rostro con lentitud, permitiéndole alejarse si quería, pero sus dedos tocaron su mejilla, y lo acarició un poco para sostener su rostro desde su mandíbula. James tembló levemente, sus manos atrapando las sábanas, y Keith se inclinó en su espacio, conteniéndo su aliento cuando James suspiró y bajó la vista a sus labios.

Los lamió en anticipación, la ansiedad empujándolo a terminar con aquello de una vez, pero se quedó quieto, estremeciéndose ante el aliento rozando su boca humedecida.

—¿Puedo?—murmuró nuevamente, James todavía mirándolo con cautela—James, no voy a hacerlo si tú no-

—Cállate.

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, más firme que una caricia y más suave que un susurro. Contuvo un jadeo que quería abrirle la boca al otro, pero James se adelantó abriendo sus labios e inclinando su cabeza mientras suspiraba en su boca, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo al sentir las manos de James rodearle la cintura mientras él atrapaba brevemente su cabello en un puño.

Se alejaron lentamente, el beso tan tranquilo y gentil que pudo haber durado algunos segundos o varios minutos.

Para Keith, no sería suficiente aunque se quedaran besándose durante horas, y ver a James lamerse los labios apreciativamente le hizo saber que para él tampoco fue suficiente.

—Keith...—respiró, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras le miraba a los ojos—Yo... No sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto.

A Keith se le escapó un bufido.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate—James ordenó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Keith como si lo hubiese dicho sin pensar—. Yo...

Se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse, más apenado por la confesión que por lo que ésta decía.

—James—lo llamó, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, y lo hizo levantar el rostro a él—, creo que yo...

Keith pausó, admirando su maravillosa expresión antes de continuar.

—Creo que me gustas.


	7. Posguerra

Despertó con algo cosquilleándole la punta de la nariz, un olor no familiar pero bastante aliviador llenándole los pulmones. Se removió y abrió los ojos perezosamente, el cabello negro y desaliñado rodeado de confusión y brillos de la mañana le hicieron creer que seguía dormido y soñando. Pero el peso durmiéndole el brazo era real, así como el calor de otro cuerpo pegado al suyo debajo de las sábanas y los toques que podía robar al mover su mano libre, sintiendo los latidos continuos y calmados y tranquilos debajo de costillas.

Suspiró recordando qué había pasado después de la reunión, y no pudiendo creerlo.

Pero Keith lo había besado, justo después de que James tontamente casi se parte el pie a la mitad y tuvo que recibir atención médica de él.

—¿Tú _crees_? —había escupido antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, Keith alejándose de sus manos y fulminándolo—Me _besaste_. Dos _malditas_ veces. ¿Y _crees_ que te gusto?

Keith frunció el ceño, su cara afilándose a las orillas.

—¿Lo siento? —se disculpó pobremente—Creí que estabas de acuerdo con que te besara.

James sintió su cara enrojecerse, tropezándose con sus palabras.

—¡No es sobre...! —intentó discutir, los ojos violetas mirándolo fijamente no ayudando en absoluto— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que _crees_ cuando haces ese tipo de cosas?!

Keith hizo una mueca, su boca torciéndose abierta un momento antes de cerrarla en una línea apretada, su cara sonrojándose casi tanto como James sentía la suya.

—Soy nuevo en esto—confesó encogiéndose en hombros, sus ojos pegados a un punto en la pared que James ignoraba—. No creí que esto fuese...

James esperó un momento para que terminara con su excusa, conteniéndose de besarlo nuevamente cuando lo vio morderse el labio inferior.

—He estado...—continuó, no siguiendo el hilo de lo que había comenzado antes—. Desde hace un tiempo, yo...

—¿Podrías, por favor, terminar de decir al menos una cosa a la vez? —James preguntó exasperado, sintiéndose demasiado mareado para comprender sus titubeos.

Keith bufó.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? —soltó agitado, no sonando como si realmente lo sintiera— ¡Acabo de notar estos sentimientos y mi cabeza está teniendo problemas para comprender!

Sintió sus pulmones soltar todo el aire que tenían.

— ¿Tú acabas de...? —murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo, Keith mirándolo a los ojos—¿En este momento? —preguntó confundido—¿Justo ahora?

Keith asintió, no comprendiendo el tono sin aliento, y James pensó que iba desmayarse de desesperación.

—He estado de cabeza por ti incluso antes de que regresaras, Kogane—gruñó atrapando su rostro en un movimiento descuidado, su pena no doblegando su ira—, ¡Incluso antes de que te fueras a tu pequeño paseo por el universo! ¡¿Y tú _acabas_ de notarlo?!

— ¿Desde _qué_? —Keith murmuró incrédulo y James apretó su mandíbula en un quejido, jalándolo en un beso duro que hizo chocar sus dientes y le cortó el labio un poco.

Keith correspondió de inmediato, sus manos encontrado lugar en su hombro y nuca, su rodilla abriendo espacio entre sus piernas e inclinándose sobre él. Sus labios se partieron en un suspiro y Keith se aferró a él con más fuerza, profundizando el beso en algo sin experiencia alguna, sin ninguna idea de cómo seguir al otro y siendo demasiado tercos como para dejar al otro liderar el beso.

Keith se removió y su pie golpeó levemente el pie herido de James, haciéndolo saltar en un intento de alejarse del contacto y abriendo la boca en un quejido, pero Keith se aprovechó de ello, explorando el interior de su boca con su lengua sin siquiera saber lo que hizo. Keith tomó el mando con ello, inclinándose sobre James en una forma que amaba, y su cabello fue atrapado en un puño que lo jaló lejos de los labios rojizos y besuqueados de James con un siseo.

—Detente—ordenó con un gruñido a sí mismo, pero Keith lo hizo como si hubiese sido hacia él, y trató de calmar el creciente calor dentro de su abdomen, uno que había comenzado con una salvaje imaginación en la reunión y que seguía creciendo más caliente ante el aliento de Keith mezclándose con el suyo.

Keith gimió, grave y rasposo, y James lo sintió temblar en su pecho, sus oídos derritiéndose ante el sonido que se escuchaba tan parecido a un ronroneo.

—¿Qué? —Keith dijo arrastrando la palabra, su nariz y entrecejo arrugado en impaciencia.

—E-espera—murmuró desviando la mirada, teniendo que mantener el control sobre sí mismo antes de terminar saltando sobre Keith, y se sorprendió cuando Keith realmente esperó y se alejó un poco de él.

Lo miró fijamente, cauteloso por la distancia, y lo vio machacándose el labio inferior en un signo de nerviosismo, su cara sonrojándose hasta las orejas, sintiéndose demasiado encantado con el color.

—Keith.

Sus ojos, índigos a pesar de la horrible y cegadora luz de la enfermería, atrapó los suyos con facilidad, suavizándose en algo que James no podía evitar quedarse embelesado.

—Dejaste de besarme—murmuró, Keith frunciendo el ceño.

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera—dijo con tono obvio, mirando abajo hacia su mano sosteniendo lejos su hombro—. Y me empujaste.

James no había notado eso, y se quedó mirando a Keith confundido, lentamente comprendiendo qué era lo que estaba mal consigo.

Keith no era como aquél en sus sueños, siempre tomando el mando y haciéndolo tomar todo lo que iba a dar, a despecho de qué tan confundido, asustado o en contra estuviese James en su consciencia. El Keith de sus sueños no era inexperto, no era gentil, no respetaba lo que James pidiese. Al Keith real le importaba lo que pensara.

—Oh—suspiró, Keith parpadeando curiosamente a él.

—A menos que no hayas querido decir eso—murmuró lentamente, bajando la mirada—. ¿Es una de esas cosas que dices pero que no quieres decir?

James bufó.

—No, yo...—comenzó con duda— Yo sólo...

No podía terminar de decirlo, demasiado perdido en la memoria de todos esos sueños que lo mantuvieron sin descanso todas las noches y qué tan diferente y mejor era la realidad existiendo justo frente a él, expectante de su siguiente movimiento.

—Está bien—Keith dijo jugueteando con sus dedos, como si no pudiese quedarse quieto—. Mira, yo... estoy seguro que me gustas, ¿sí? Es sólo...

Se mordió el labio y James lo miró por demasiado tiempo.

—Yo sólo no-

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —James terminó preguntando, Keith respingando para verle a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

James se golpeó en el fondo de su mente.

—Quiero decir- Yo sólo- No quería decir- Lo dije mal, yo-

—¿Quieres que vaya?

James se atragantó con sus palabras.

—Yo...

Keith se reacomodó, sus rodillas encontrando lugar a ambos lados de su pierna, y James titubeó, sus manos atrapando su cadera para mantenerlo quieto.

—¿Tú...? —Keith lo animó, sus dedos alcanzando su chaqueta y jugueteando con el zíper.

Los pulmones de James colapsaron.

—Yo quiero...—dijo sin aliento, sus ojos mirando embobado a sus piernas enredadas y la mano en su pecho, aplanando arrugas en la tela que no había—Me gustaría...

La boca de Keith se curveó, una orilla torcida haciéndolo verse maravillosamente nervioso, y se acercó un poco más, persiguiendo sus labios y besando a James brevemente.

—Bien.

James se levantó demasiado rápido, casi golpeando a Keith fuera de su regazo, y atrapó su mano con un jalón nada amable, corriendo hacia la puerta cuando abruptamente recordó su pie herido con el dolor disparándose por toda su pierna y haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, Keith tropezándose tras él.

— ¡James!

Maldijo por lo bajo, agarrándose el pie, y Keith rio con suavidad.

—Sí que estás emocionado—lo escuchó comentar mientras se alejaba un momento y luego se agachaba junto a él—. Ven.

Keith tomó su mano y lo hizo rodear sus hombros con su brazo, abrazando su cintura y ayudándolo a levantarse apoyándose en él y no usando su pie herido. James lo fulminó con enojo, y bajó la mirada a la mano sosteniendo su cintura y encontrando su bota, y la vergüenza se multiplicó infinitamente, su cara quemándole en pena.

—Cállate.

—No dije-

—Sólo cállate.

Keith rio de nuevo, esta vez contra su sien, y James se acurrucó un poco en su costado mientras salían de la enfermería, caminando lentamente debido a tener que cojear.

Les tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a sus dormitorios, especialmente al cuarto de James, pero justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, James no se soltó del cuerpo de Keith, haciendo durar todos los toques y besos que podía mientras avanzaban hacia su cama.

Y ahora se había despertado con el cabello despeinado de Keith cosquilleándole la cara, y se sentía igual de embelesado y encantado como cuando se quedó dormido en los brazos de Keith.

Se acomodó un poco, acercándose a él, y Keith se removió en sus brazos, volteando la cabeza para verlo acurrucado en su hombro.

—Hola...—Keith susurró, James arrugando la nariz ante el leve olor de su aliento.

—Hola—murmuró, rodeando el torso de Keith en sus brazos y respirando en su cabello—. No fue un sueño.

Keith bufó, girándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, sus piernas enredándose con las suyas y sus manos acariciando su pecho.

—Sigues diciendo eso.

James se mordió el labio y se inclinó para acariciar su nariz con la suya, Keith riendo suavemente.

—Yo...—James comenzó, sin saber realmente qué decir—Lo sé, es sólo...

—Te ves descansado—Keith apuntó, sus dedos pulgares trazando círculos en los hombros de James tan dulcemente y sin pensar que le causaban escalofríos—. Te quedaste dormido antes de que comenzáramos lo bueno, ¿sabes?

James pegó su frente a la de él, siseando ante el dolor de su olvidado golpe ahí y la risa contra sus labios. En su defensa, no había dormido así de bien en semanas.

—Cállate.

—Sigues diciendo eso también.

Lo sabía. Por supuesto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todas esas cosas que pensó en hacer con Keith, todos los besos o abrazos o caricias. Todos los sonidos que pensó en sacar de él. Todas las acciones y reacciones que Keith tenía a ciertas cosas: el bajo jadeo cuando enterraba sus dedos por su cabello, el temblor de sus labios cuando atrapaba sus caderas, el rasguño de sus uñas en su espalda cuando se besaban por demasiado tiempo.

Y escuchando su voz susurrar su nombre, decir en alto deseos o maldiciones, expresando todos los pensamientos que Keith realmente tenía y no las cosas que James quería oír y siempre oía en la confusión de sus sueños.

Y quizás no necesitaba decirlo, pero se sentía engañado si lo mantenía guardado, pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría en la oscuridad de su vacía y fría habitación. Así que suspiró se preparó a sí mismo para sentirse aún más avergonzado.

—No he estado durmiendo bien porque he tenido... sueños—confesó, sintiendo los ojos índigos de Keith observarlo con lentitud—. Sueños de... de ti haciéndome cosas.

—¿Cosas?

El leve tono de diversión en su voz le hizo apretar los dientes.

—Cosas buenas—contestó cortamente, intentando escapar de las preguntas que Keith podría tener pero no pudiendo alejarse de ellas por completo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas buenas? —Keith preguntó, sus manos empezando a acariciarle la piel de forma más deliberada.

—Yo...—comenzó, lamiéndose los labios—Cosas como besarme y... ¿tocarme?

Sintió la sonrisa de Keith curvearse más cuando lo besó en los labios, haciéndolo apretar sus ojos para mantenerlos cerrados.

—Besarte...—Keith repitió, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía— Y tocarte...

James contuvo un sobresalto ante los dedos de Keith manteniéndose en su piel con círculos suaves, bajando de sus hombros a su pecho y más hasta detenerse junto a su ombligo, su abdomen tensándose ante la atención.

—¿Algo así?—Keith lo molestó, ladeando su cabeza un poco y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos que sólo estaban fastidiándolo a él y a su imaginación.

—No... tal cual—contestó con un suspiro, sosteniendo su cabeza y empujándolo a su cuello para que continuara—. Keith...

—¿Sí? —sintió más que escuchó en su pulso, su aliento saliendo corto y su ansiedad corriendo por su espalda hasta los firmes toques en su abdomen.

—_Por favor_.

Lo escuchó tragar pesado y lamerse los labios, jadeando levemente y deteniéndose un momento.

—¿Puedo? —dudó la misma maldita pregunta y James gruñó, acercándose un poco más— ¿Puedo hacerlo como lo hago en tus sueños?

James entrecerró los ojos, abriéndolos y mirando abajo hacia el cabello negro de Keith, oscureciendo más la neblina de alivio en su cabeza.

—No.

Keith se sobresaltó, alejándose y mirándolo con miedo, el shock y dolor claro en sus ojos. James casi lo acorrala contra el colchón.

—¿Q-qué? Pensé- Pero tú- Pero-

—No eres un sueño, Keith—explicó pobremente, deteniendo sus titubeos y tomando su rostro con cuidado—. Eres mucho mejor que eso.

Keith lo observó, viéndose perdido, su piel pálida comenzando a ruborizarse entre sus dedos, y James sonrió fugazmente, besándole en los labios.

—Quiero que me toques como tú quieres—le murmuró contra su boca abierta, y un gruñido saliendo de su garganta le hizo estremecerse—. Por favor.

El mundo se le giró abruptamente, y James se encontró a sí mismo acorralado contra su cama, Keith mordisqueando y besándole el cuello con desesperación. James trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero sus muñecas estaban atrapadas en las manos de Keith y él era tan increíblemente fuerte que James no podía ni siquiera alejarse de las sábanas. Estaba gimiendo y frotándose contra su cuerpo automáticamente, intentando hacer que algo lo tocara.

Pero Keith no lo permitía, su propia cadera aún cubierta con tela alejándose cada que James intentara, y se reía burlonamente de él cuando James gruñía de frustración.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Kogane?! —gritó luchando contra su agarre, y finalmente se liberó de él, agarrando la cabeza de Keith y besándole impacientemente en los labios.

Hubo un lejano timbre lejos de la cama, ambos ignorándolo mientras el beso se volvía profundo y desastroso, sus erecciones finalmente rozándose una con la otra a pesar de las delgadas telas de sus boxers. Keith agarró su cabello y lo jaló, su cuello estirándose en un arco, y atrapó su piel una vez más, esta vez dejando mordidas pulsantes y chupetones en todas partes que alcanzaba.

El timbre se volvió más alto antes de detenerse por completo, y James suspiró con alivio ante esto, pero el timbre volvió a iniciar y Keith se alejó de golpe, gruñendo hacia el ruido.

— ¡¿Qué putas es eso?! —soltó intentando encontrar el origen del molesto ruido y James casi se desmaya ante los dientes alargados y afilados, los ojos amarillos con una delgada línea de azul oscuro en el centro.

¿Qué putas es _eso_?

—¿Q-qué? —dudó, su voz quebrándose temblorosamente por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, pero algo más floreciendo en el fondo de su abdomen.

Y cuando Keith volteó a él de nuevo, aquello había desaparecido.

—¿James? —susurró por lo bajo, acercándose a su rostro para verlo mejor— ¿Qué pasa?

James no lo sabía. O, bueno, lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. ¿Aquello fue su imaginación o...?

El timbre volvió a comenzar y Keith bufó, quitándose de encima de James y alcanzando su ropa en el suelo junto a la cama, buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando su teléfono. Su cara empalideció ante la pantalla parpadeando.

—Mierda—maldijo antes de levantarse y contestar con deslizar su pulgar—. ¿Sí?

James no podía descifrar las palabras que salían del celular de Keith, pero reconoció la voz exaltada de Shiro, haciéndolo incorporarse en la cama con consternación.

—¿Q-qué? Pero...—Keith miró la pantalla fugazmente antes de regresar el celular a su oreja otra vez—L-lo siento, yo...

Keith le dio una mirada a James y se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de levantarse y recoger su ropa, su celular siendo dejado en la mesa de noche al tiempo que el altavoz era activado.

—Me quedé dormido. La alarma no sonó y...

— ¿Te _quedaste_ dormido? —La voz de Shiro preguntó con incredulidad, y James se sobresaltó ante ella, Keith silenciándolo de inmediato al poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios— Fui a tu habitación, Keith, ni siquiera estabas ahí. Y Krolia no te vio anoche.

Keith se mordió la boca, su consternación pegando sus cejas juntas. Pero empujó a James fuera de la cama en vez de contestar, lanzando sus ropas a sus manos para que se vistiera.

—¿Keith? ¿Estás ahí?

—Lo estoy—dijo sobre su hombro, poniéndose la camisa mientras James se abrochaba el pantalón—. Lo siento, yo no- Yo sólo- Ya voy, ¿sí? No te preocupes, estoy en camino y-

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

La pregunta de Shiro los detuvo a ambos, James tropezándose con su pie herido cuando intentaba ponerse las botas y soltando un siseo de dolor, Keith rápidamente tomando su celular y apagando el altavoz.

—Sólo tomé un paseo, ¿sí? —dijo dando una mirada preocupante a James y preguntando silenciosamente si estaba bien—Un muy largo paseo, y simplemente me quedé dormido y- ¿sabes qué? Te hablaré de ello después de la reunión, ¿sí?

James se ató las botas y se levantó, sacudiéndose el uniforme y luego volteando a Keith, encontrándolo frunciéndole el ceño.

— ¿Shiro?

No hubo respuesta inmediata y James sintió el estómago torciéndosele, pero Shiro suspiró y contestó, diciéndole un par de cosas más a Keith mientras terminaban de vestirse.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Keith colgó, suspirando sonoramente, y James bufó, mirándose en el espejo brevemente para acomodarse el cabello.

—Debemos irnos—Keith dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero James lo detuvo a mitad de la habitación al sostener su mano, haciéndolo quedarse quieto mientras le acomodaba el cuello del uniforme.

—Listo—dijo James en un murmullo, sus manos acariciándole el pecho con más intención de la necesaria y mirándolo nerviosamente—. Vamos.

Keith bufó y se inclinó para darle un beso corto.

Un beso corto que no fue corto en primer lugar y tuvo que detenerse cuando el celular de James empezó a sonar en su chaqueta, esta vez ambos corriendo hacia la puerta y casi cayéndose en el corredor.


End file.
